Neko time
by heyhey62
Summary: A money obsessed baby puts a weird liquid in fran drink turning him into a neko. Read and find out how fran figures out he's a neko and what the fallen prince will do to his kohai when he finds out too.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day at the varia household especially for viper. Viper was getting his money worth by testing this new substance that verd had created. Viper set in his room thinking about his conversation with verd.

Flashback

"So I have come a cross a new and improved chemical I have created and I would like if you test it out". Verd said slowly making sure viper heard every word he said.

"Do I get paid for this verd", viper said uninterestedly.

"Why of course my dear friend as long as you give me the results to what this substance does to people".

"How much".

"300 hundred yen is that good enough".

Viper nodded "how am I supposed to give someone this", viper asked pointing to the liquid substance in verd's small hands.

"Well, you need to somehow slip it into someone drink and I would recommend you to use a younger person for to say like 13-20 years old".

"Oh and only use about 3 to 4 drops of this". Verd handed the weird purplish liquid to viper. With that viper left.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hmm". Viper sighed " I guess I should give it to the second illusionist fran, cause he is the younger one out of all of us here".

Viper started to lift hisself from his bed and begin to proceed his way to the door. Viper floated out of his room to the kitchen while at the same time hiding the purple substance under his jacket. Once he got to the open of the kitchen he was lucky fran was there, but then again the shark, peacock, and bel was there also seating at a table playing cards.

"Oh hi mammal-chan", lusseria sang happily.

Viper turn his head to see lusseria but didn't say anything. He decided to go get a snack instead of reply to the gay man. Lusseria made a slight pout cause of that.

"VVoooiiiiii I win", squalo shouted

"Obviously you don't know the concept of this game commander".fran stated

"vvoiiiiii what do you mean brat"!

"Well for one you have to get through all the phases in phase 10 not just one".

"THIS GAME SUCKS", squalo yelled while throwing his cards on the table all dramatically.

"Mah mah squ-kun it's no need to make a scene its only a game", lusseria said trying to clam him down, so he won't flip the table out of frustration.

"Ushishishi if you don't like the game then quit", bel said with his usual grin plastered along his face.

"NO...SO YOU CAN WIN"!

"Ushishishi your too slow shark I already won", bel stated while pointing to his cards on the circler table.

Fran rolled his eyes,"well game over I guess"

"Good game Everyone do you want to play again". Lusseria suggested while picking up all the cards.

"HELL NO",the shark shouted before stomping out the room like a angry 3 year old.

"I wonder what he going to do now" said fran in his usual monotone voice

"Ushishishi probably going to xanxus to blow off some steam", bel stated sarcastically.

Well, while the guys talking faded viper decide to speak up, so he can get over with getting-the-liquid in-fran's-body form of the plan over with.

"So would anyone like a drink". Viper said in an uninterested tone of voice.

"Sure ushishishi I like a pepsi". Bel said cheerfully with his usual smile along his face.

"A lemonade for me" fran spoke in his usual tone of voice.

"A sweet tea for me" lusseria said in his sang song voice.

Viper sighed and went to the fridge to get a pepsi can, a minute maid lemonade can, and lusseria's home made too sweet jug of tea, and plus, a little snack for hisself.

Viper knew that no one in the varia trusted a soda cans quality, so he just poured the drinks into a slim cup he got from the dishwasher near the refrigerator.

"Ushishishi you need some help", asked bel in curious, but uncaring tone.

"No", viper responded. Viper decided that he'll put the substance in the drank, with a quick swish of his tiny hands and fingers he took the substance from under his small cloak. He popped the lid opened and applied 4 drops of purple liquid into fran's drank. He stirred it with a illusionary spoon, and lucky for viper it blended into the lemonade. Viper floated to the table where everyone else was and placed a tray down that was covered with all there drinks and a small pack of peanut butter crackers, which was obviously viper's.

"Thanks", fran said grabbing his drank and taking a huge sip of it, then he put it down and watched lusseria drink that disgusting tea of his.

"How do you drank that lusseria". Both bel and fran said at the same time surprisingly.

"Hm what do yo mean", the peacock questioned.

"Never mind" they responded.

~5 MINUTES PASSED~

They all were all making small talk once in awhile with each other, so that way seating together wouldn't be so awkward. Fran got finished with his drank and was getting up to put the cup in the sink, but bel was done too so once fran was by the sink, he through his plastic cup at him and then processed to mouth the words 'put in sink' once fran turned around.

Fran rolled his eyes at how immature his senpai was, but did what he said anyway, so he won't get stabbed. Fran glanced at the time on the stove which had the numbers 9:00pm in all white lights. He decided to go take a hour or 2 long shower. Fran dropped the cups in the sink and headed to his room.

"Where'r you going fran-chan", ask lusseria.

"To my room", fran responded lazily.

Fran walked up the stairs and walked past five rooms just to get to his, but sadly his room was right next to the fallen prince. So, that means they have a conjoined bathroom. Fran opened his door grabbed a towel and a wash cloth and went straight to the bathroom. He remembered to lock all door access to the bathroom even his own. He turned on the water and took off his clothes, while the water warmed up.

Once he approved the temperature of the water warm enough, he hopped in. He pressed his back against the cold tile walls for a second so that he can feel the water trickle down his body, then he processed to get the shampoo. He pour some red strawberry scented shampoo into his hands, and then applied it on his hair. Fran moaned lowly at the feeling of his fingers running through his hair.'this feels so relaxing', fran thought.

Although, everything was so relaxing there was something off. He kept running his hands through his hair cause it felt like he had a new feature added to his appearance. He also started to feel tingly near his bottom and lower back section. He felt...odd. Once he was finish with his shower he grabbed his towel and dried hisself off. He rustled his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went over to the sink to brush his teeth but when he looked up into the mirror he stumbled backwards in disbelief. He touched his head and felt two triangular cat ears on his head. He fell to the ground but then silently yelped, cause he had hurt something that he clearly knew was not his ass.

Me: I don't own khr

Fran: I'm glad you don't

Me: meany *pouts* please rate and Subscribe

Bel: ushishishi till the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: bel finds out

Me: sorry it took so long I'm actually working on other stories

Fran: like what

Me: well, you should know

Bel: ushishishi what you guys conversing about

Me: nothing, now to the story *points index finger in the air dramatically*

Fran & bel: seriously

Me: *nods*

Fran jumped up and turned around so that his back was facing the mirror. He looked in the mirror and saw a black silky tail waving in the air. Fran quickly rinsed out his mouth that still had toothpaste inside. He raced into his room put on some black brief, a pair of gray sweat pants, plus a green hoodie shirt on. He thought he could ask lusseria about this, so he placed the hood on his head and quickly walked to the gaylord's room.

-knock-knock-

"Lusseria-nee-chan are you there", fran asked, panting slightly. "Yes, just wait a sec fran-chan", lusseria sang.

Lusseria opened the door inviting fran in, "what do you need deary". Fran walked in and set in a dark pink and purplish chair located near lusseria's bed.  
"Um...well I have a slight problem", fran spoke, taking the hood hesitatingly off his head. Lusseria gasped in excitement, but then squealed really loudly. "How, how did this happen", the gay man questioned curiously. Fran shrugged cause he honestly didn't know. "Then when did it occur", lusseria asked, moving closer to fran to examine the ears. "W-when I was in the shower", fran mumbled. Lusseria touched one of the ears and fran winced. "Sorry did that hurt", fran made a small nod yes. "Well I don't know what to say fran-chan but-,lusseria was cut off by fran getting up. "Wait there's more", fran said lifting up his shirt to reveal a black tail wrapped around his thin waist. Lusseria stared in awe at him and then squealed, "FRAN-CHAN YOUR A NEKO." Fran leaped up and place a hand over lusseria's mouth, but he was thankful that the walls were soundproof cause everyone would have heard what the tall gay man had said by now. "Please don't speak a word of this to anybody", fran said, pulling his hand away from lusseria's mouth. Lusseria nodded and calmed hisself down. "So, you don't want me to till bel-chan either", lusseria asked. "Not even him", fran responded with a bit of angrier in his voice. Lusseria nodded. Fran then made his way out of lusseria's room into the hall way. 'Ugh going to him didn't help', fran thought making his way into the kitchen. When fran opened the fridge he had a sudden craving for milk.

Fran reached for the milk and then proceeded to pour himself some. Fran kind of was excited to have the milk. (But poor little fran didn't know that milk puts cats into heat.) As he was drinking he could feel the coolness of it go down his throat, that his tail, which he forgot to hide, started to wag and curve in mid-air. Fran finished his drank and headed out the kitchen. Fran was sorta happy that he allowed his mask to slip, but suddenly he bumped into something. Fran fell to the ground and landed on his butt. "Ouch", fran said rubbing his injured bottom, "what was that". Fran looked and widen his eyes as the fur on his tail stood on ends. "Ushishishi hi froggy", bel said in his sang song voice. "S-senpai u-um", fran stuttered. Fran stared up with wide eyes at bel invisible ones. "Ushishishishi", bel giggled. Fran got up in a unbalance way trying to brush pass the fallen prince to get to his room. Bel who notice this grabbed fran by the tail, which he himself had just noticed was there. Fran jerked back, twirled around, and whimpered slightly at the warmth that was on his tail. Bel snickered at the reaction. "Ushishishi I didn't know you were a cosplayer froggy", belphegor commented. "Senpai that stupid why would I be a cosplayer", fran responded in his usual monotone voice.

"Then...ushishi...explain the cu-cat outfit", bel questioned. "Um...well...its not really a costume", Fran said, mumbling the last part, as his ears twitched in embarrassment. Suddenly, they both heard loud foot steps and a low but a firm 'voi' coming from down the hall. Quickly, as if it was a instinct, bel grabbed fran wrist and ran up to his room, plus locking the door behind him once they got inside. "S-senpai w-w-what a-are you d-doing", fran stuttered. Bel walked over to his bed and set down, totally ignoring what fran had just asked. Once bel got saturated he looked up and just stared at his kohai. "W-what", fran stuttered, not liking the way bel is staring at him.

"Ushishishishi what's with the new features toad", bel asked. Fran shivered at the nickname, "umm...well..I don't really know how I got them",fran finally answered. Bel crossed his legs and signaled for fran to sit down. Fran did as he was told but shifted uncomfortably at the silence. Bel observed fran, thinking that he looks kinda cute with cat ears and a tail. "Ushishishi froggy would you like to play a game", bel asked. "No senpai it's already late and your games always end up with someone hurt, scared, or even mentally wounded", fran replied back sarcastically. Bel pushed fran so that he was laying with his back on the bed. Fran open his eyes after he landed and saw that usual stupid smile planted right on his senpai's face. "ushishishishi the prince doesn't take no for a answer", bel confirmed before smashing his lips into fran's. fran stared with wide eyes as bel kissed him. 'I thought senpai hated me' fran thought, questioning hisself. Suddenly fran felt a weird sensation course throughout his body, making him become really heated down below. "Senpai", fran shouted, trying to push bel off from him. "Sshhh froggy", bel said. Fran just looked at him with an if-I-don't-what-will-you-do expression. Bel snickered softly and kissed fran again, but this time stroking fran's tail. Fran arced his back from the feeling, moaning into bel's mouth. Bel snickered as he pulled away from the kiss, "hmm, didn't know froggy had it in him". Fran just closed his eyes and mewled as bel kept stroking his tail. Bel started to stroke fran's tail faster, causing fran to moan and squirm from the new discomfort in his pants. Fran started to pant, s-stop...hah", bel didn't bother to listen, instead he went a step farther. Bel pulled up fran's shirt, exposing two perky nipples. Fran face turn bright red. Bel snickered as he tweaked one of fran's nipples. Fran moaned softly at the action.

"S-senpai stop I-it", fran said, weakly.

"Ushishishishi, why should I", bel snickered, loudly.

Fran frown, trying to force bel off him, but the stupid prince wouldn't move.

"Ne, froggy, do you...like me", bel asked all of a sudden.

Fran stared at him, blushing, not knowing what to say really. "What with that question s..senpai", fran questioned, trying to hide his blush. Bel pouted slightly, as he questioned hisself too. Since bel was deep in thought, he had loosened his grip on fran and stopped his ministrations too. Fran started to sit up and when he did he kissed bel on the cheek causing of them to blush.


End file.
